


Pack Halloween Night

by iftheskyisthelimit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, McCall Pack, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/pseuds/iftheskyisthelimit
Summary: Theo and Liam being themselves, Scott being a good alpha, and a pack Halloween night... what could go wrong? Taken from the prompt "Scary Movie Marathon" for the Official Thiam Library Halloween House Of Horrors Event.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: 2019 Thiam House of Horrors Event





	Pack Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bbacckk… Some of you guys in the Teen Wolf/Thiam community will know what’s been going on keeping me away from writing, (don’t worry I won’t go into it all here) but I will say a huge thank you to all of those who have liked/commented/subscribed during my absence… What better time to come back than for the Official Thiam Library page’s Halloween event? 
> 
> This was written for the prompt “SCARY MOVIE MARATHON”. This idea kind of ran away with me, was only gonna a short one, and I, er… yeah… I had planned for it to be really quite angsty, but you might all be pleasantly surprised. There are other characters in this, but I've chosen to tag the ones who speak in it.

“How can you suck so much?” Theo laughs and asks as Liam throws his controller onto the bed and jumps back to avoid the thing hitting his toes as it ricochets from the mattress. Theo chuckles and adds teasingly “Hope you’re keeping a lid on that anger…”

Liam rolls his eyes and asks in return “How can you be so freakishly good at a game you hadn’t even heard of till last week?” While thinking to himself that Theo is the only one who dares to bring up his anger, let alone the only one who he’d let make a joke about it.

“I’m a fast learner… plus… guts and gore… kinda my thing” Theo shrugs and states matter of factly in response as he stands starts to get dressed.

Liam suddenly remembers that he’d forgotten to invite Theo the pack Halloween night, Scott had only told him about it last week. He knows it’s a bit of a late invite, but it’s not like Theo really has other plans other than Liam, or helping out Deaton and Alec, both of whom will be there too.“Oh, while I remember, the pack is having a scary movie marathon tomorrow”

Theo stops buttoning his jeans and meets Liams eyes and as he asks “So…?” Before continuing fastening up his jeans. 

Liam braces himself for the discussion ahead as he replies “So it’s like a pack tradition, we do it every year now…” he trails off, waiting for Theos inevitable answer.

“I’m not pack” Theo sighs and shrugs as he finishes clipping his belt. It’s always been a point of contention between them for the last few months since they’d gotten closer and started… well… not dating… but something close to it.

“Dude… you know you are, or as good as anyway” Liam defiantly states, moving over to Theo and kissing him lightly on his lips, leaving no room for discussion on the topic, he hopes that one day Theo will start to believe him. “Besides, Scott said to invite you” he nods once as he adds.

“Probably to sacrifice me as a start to the scary night then” Theo half smiles as he says the words, he knows he’s probably safest with Liam and then Scott around, it’s some of the other members he knows will never be okay with him being around. He feels a little bad when Liam pales at the statement and rushes to reassure him.

“What? N-no… Never.” Liam stammers out, then punches Theo in the nose when he sees the grin on his face, who then pulls his hands up to cup his nose and grimaces in pain. It’s Liams turn to grin when he says “Serves you right for that, I thought you were serious…” He turns and starts to pull on his joggers that he wears around the house.

Theo, feeling for his nose to check it’s in the correct position to heal asks “What’s the point to having a scary movie night anyway? Like we’ve all seen and dealt with way worse than anything on those?”

Turning from looking for a t-shirt in the small pile of clean folded clothes his mom had sat in his room this morning, well what used to be a pile of folded clothes, Liam faces Theo and explains “Scott thinks that with everyone coming back this week it’d be a good way for the whole pack to bond, old members and new. A good way for everyone to get together and chill for Halloween together, after the hunters and stuff.” Liam really doesn’t like the puzzled look that appears on Theos face, it’s not a look he’s used to seeing on the boy he’s come to love so he asks “What?” 

When Theo asks “What the hell is Halloween, and why’s it so important?” As he straddles the chair at Liams desk.

He can’t help but admire the way the jeans stretch over Theos thighs when he sits like that. His attention is drawn back as Theo clears his throat and he finds he has to choke down the laugh that was building in his throat when he realises that Theo is deadly serious. He still can’t help but ask “You… you don’t… You don’t know what Halloween is?” As he sits down at the foot of his bed. When Theo raises his eyebrow and shakes his head (Theo speak for ‘_no asshole, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise’_) before stating “Uh… no?”

Liam grimaces. He takes a breath and thinks on how to explain it before he begins “Well… uh… it sort of began as some kind of pagan thing I think? And somehow through the year till now it evolved into kids dressing up as ghosts, superheroes, werewolves, vampires, witches and going around the neighbourhood getting candy, and adults dressing up as anything and everything and going out getting drunk.” 

Theos facial expression turns from puzzled to horrified as he asks “So… uh… you’re telling me that people dress up as us for candy?”

“I uh… yeah?” Is all that Liam can manage in reply, he’s lost for words on how else to explain it.

Theo can’t hold it in anymore, so lets the laugh that’s been building up in his chest out… it’s made all the worse by Liams confused expression. “You… you should… see… your face… right… now” he chokes out between laughs.

It dawns on Liam that he’s been well and truly played, and Theo is still laughing away which annoys him, so he picks up his trainer and jokingly launches it at Theo, who somehow manages to catch it and throw it right back to him. He catches it as he says “You’re an asshole…” 

“Sorry…” Theo happily replies as he stands up and reaches for his hoodie. Then he manages to turn the conversation from light to serious in a matter of seconds, he adds “I may not have gotten to actually play a lot of games or stuff, but I had to have at least a basic knowledge of kids and teenagers lives and popular things to blend in you know…”

Liam is front of Theo holding his harms down so that he can’t pull his hoodie on and looks him in the eye as he says “You could always leave putting that on for a while.” Theo looks to the bedroom door and Liam picks up on his thoughts instantly. He gives an answer to the unspoken question “they’re at a halloween party, they won’t be home till much later, besides you know they don’t mind if you sleep here.”

Theo smiles again and drops the hoodie “Well then…” he cuts himself off by meeting Liams lips with his own as he pushes him towards the bed, which they both fall onto in a flurry of kisses and wrestling to get each others clothes off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They pull up to Scotts house and park on the road, Liam turns to give Theo a questioning look since there’s space in the driveway. “Don’t wanna block anyone in” he answers as they exit the truck. As they walk up to the house Liam puts his hand gently on the small ofTheos back, and Theo feels the calm that Liam is trying to project drowning out the anxiety he’d had about tonight. Truth be told he’d really rather have stayed at Liams and let them all have their pack night without the awkwardness that his presence brings. Liam drops his hand just before they get to the porch, Theo is again thankful for this, that Liam understands his boundaries, and that he can’t face the questioning glares they’d no doubt receive.

The door opens just as they approach it and Scott greets them with a smile before reaching out and pulling Liam into a hug and briefly scents him as he says cheerfully “Liam man…” sounding like a parent who’s been reunited with their child after being separated for some time, and then releases him. Liam steps back and holds out the bag he was carrying, it’s almost bursting open with the amount of snacks he’d stuffed into it, but Scott is too busy to notice as he’s already pulled a surprised looking Theo into a similar hug and simply says “Theo…” It’s not as warm as the greeting Liam received, but it’s not unwelcoming either. Scott steps back and notices the bag of snacks and answers “Put them on the counter in the kitchen next to the other food everyone brought.” Liam walks past Scott and into the house.

“How much food exactly do you have?” Theo asks trying to peer inside to see who’s all arrived already.

“Uuuhhh… enough to feed the entire pack for an overnight scary movie marathon?” Scott replies. Then asks “Did you guys bring the drinks?”

“Yeah they’re in the truck” Theo answers and moves his head in the direction of the truck before asking “You uh… you wanna help?”

As they walk down the path towards the truck Scott asks “Why didn’t you park in the drive? That’s where everyone else has parked.”

As he pulls open the trunk Theo replies “I didn’t want to block anyone from the pack in so I figured it was easier to park here…” he trails off as he realises that Scott has gone still and straightens up to look at him. He raises his eyebrow in question at the look on Scotts face.

The alpha replies “You do know you’re pack too now… right?” Theo opens his mouth to answer but before he can even vocalise his reply Scott continues “I wouldn’t have invited you if you weren’t. I know things still aren’t easy with Malia and Stiles, and yeah, they might never be… But I wanted everyone to come tonight since we’re all in town and it’d be good for everyone to get to know each other better.”

Theo half smiles as he lightly asks “Yeah? How long have you been saving that one for?”

Scott laughs and shrugs “Since I told Liam to invite you….” He adds “so put your truck in the damn drive.” 

Theo chuckles as he nods once and closes the trunk, then hops in the drivers seat as Scott practically jumps into the passenger seat. It’s strange, but Theo would swear he can feel the happy contented energy flowing from the alpha as he backs his truck into the driveway behind a sleek black Mercedes.

Scott, knowing his beta, suddenly asks “So when did you actually get invited?” as they round the truck towards the trunk.

Theo pulls open the trunk again as he half smiles and replies “Yesterday” as he pulls the first slab of beer cans towards him, Scott shakes his head and fondly grins as he reaches for the slab, leaving Theo to carry the second one. Walking towards then house he then asks “Why all the beer? We can’t get drunk, and don’t tell me it’s the taste, cause this stuff is disgusting.” 

As they enter the house, with Stiles holding open the door for them and looking at Theo with an expression that’s less hateful than the last time they seen each other, Scott answers “We can’t. But mix it with wolfsbane, thanks to Derek and Peter, and hey… drunk werewolves.” They put the slabs of beer on the counter, one on top of the other, as Scott adds “We’ll leave some cans aside for those of us who can get buzzed on normal beer.” Theo isn’t entirely sure if he wants to get drunk or even tipsy in front of everyone, it’s not a feeling he’s acquainted with, but most of the pack seem to be okay with it since he doesn’t hear any objections. He guesses Scott must pick up on his doubt as he adds casually “We don’t need to get drunk… I didn’t mean it like that… I just thought it might be good for those of us who wanted to have a few drinks and kick back a little for a change.” He nods and walks toward the sitting room.

As he enters the sitting room he notices that the furniture has been pulled back, and that the space between the television and the couches has been filled with air mattresses and covers of all descriptions with people sitting on them chatting happily, some he knows, like Lydia, Mason and Corey, and some he doesn’t. Liam is sitting on the couch and is chatting to Mason who’s sitting next to him on the floor beside Corey, the space on the couch beside Liam has obviously been left for him when Liam catches his eye and slightly moves his head to the space. As he moves further into the room he sees Peter and Derek standing next to the dining table relaxed and talking to Argent and Deaton, Melissa is busying herself arranging more chairs and cushions to accommodate everyone.

Lydia draws his attention from where she’s sitting on the floor by calling his name, she may not be totally comfortable in his company, but she doesn’t seem as resentful as some of the others. “Theo, I don’t think you know everyone here? So…” she gestures between the person she’s talking to “…Theo meet Jackson, Jackson meet Theo…” they both nod to each other, Jackson looks him up and down in an appraising manner. She then introduces Ethan and Issac and they exchange nods too. He starts to wonder how much they know abut him, if they’ve been told anything… he doesn’t think Scott would tell them, but if they’ve been told anything by Stiles they don’t let it show.

“Dude… relax…” Liam whispers to him low enough that only Theo would be able to hear it. He turns to face Liam, who adds “…You’re so rigid you look like you’d snap if someone touched you.” Theo rolls his eyes and lets his body relax, leaning back on the couch and taking the can of beer that Scott hands him on his way to sit on the other couch beside Malia.

“Okay… we ready to get started?” Scott asks as he turns the light off and the television to the channel for the DVD player. The menu for the first movie, The Exorcist, appears on the screen just as the front door opens and Stiles all but spills through it.

As he’s rushing into the sitting room and plopping himself down beside Lydia he breathlessly says “You… you were gonna start without me?” And wraps his hand around Lydias back, pulling her into his side slightly as he nods to Jackson “Oh hey Jackson.” Theo can tell it’s clearly a move to show that he’s with Lydia now, and he’s impressed when Jackson just smiles a shit eating grin and nods in response and then turns to speak to Ethan.

Scott asks again “Okay this time… everyone ready?” When he receives no reply he plays the movie as everyone shuffles to get more comfortable and to cuddle into their significant other.

Theo sits there awkwardly not really knowing what to do… yeah… he’d like to snuggle on the couch with Liam, they’ve done it plenty of times watching movies or shows at Liams house, but he doesn’t want to deal with the scrutiny and comments that would come if they done that here… he’s only just gotten comfortable being affectionate around Mason and Corey when he found out that they knew about him and Liam. Liam shuffles over a little bit towards him, and when he feels the light touch on his hand he flinches away from it, which, of course draws the attention of the rest of the pack and leaves Theo wishing that the couch would swallow him whole. He’s not surprised when its Stiles is the one who speaks up, he opens his mouth to shoot back a comment when the words that Stiles had spoken actually register, “Theo relax man, we all know, it’s not like we’re not cool with same sex couples…” he trails off as he points to Mason and Corey, then to Jackson and Ethan.

“Oh…” is all the Theo can muster, he had no idea that they all knew, never mind that they would all just accept it and not have a thousand questions and warnings for him. He relaxes into Liams touch, holding his hand as he leans on Theos shoulder.

They work through another movie, Scream, before putting on The Ring, allowing for toilet and refreshment breaks in between each. Theo isn’t sure what he’s more surprised at, that he’s actually been enjoying himself and has been comfortable in the company of the pack for this long, or that they’ve tolerated him being amongst them for this long. He feels the most content that he’s felt since Liams parents had offered him their spare room, sitting here leaning into Liam with the others hand around his back and holding him close. Of course… he’s brought crashing back to reality when he sees a girl crawling out of the screen on the television. She changes from a shadowy dirty grey figure with long black hair covering her face, into Tara with her blue sweater, chest ripped open and curly hair covering her face. _“Tthheeeooo”_ he hears the faint whisper and his heart starts beating more quickly. 

The sitting room starts to come into focus again as he hears Liams voice speaking calmly and he registers the gentle hand rubbing on his back “Theo you’re ok, you’re here with me… uh… with all of us. I didn’t even think when we all picked that movie…” He nods to show Liam that he’s back, and sits up to get ready to leave. He’s stopped by a slightly firmer hold on his thigh and he looks at Liam, who tells him “Stay. Please. We can put on another movie” as he reassuringly smiles.

His attention is pulled to the rest of the room as Scott stands up to eject the DVD and puts in another one as he says the title “Scary Movie?” Everyone else meets the suggestion with agreeing yeahs and affirming noises. Scott nods once at him on his way back to his seat, turning the light off as he settles back down. Liam lightly tugs on him and manoeuvres them both until Theo is lying on the couch with his head on Liams lap with his hand carding through his hair. He drifts off into a contented doze right to the sound of “Wwaazzzzuuuuuppp?” coming from the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this, please let me know what you think!
> 
> It's extremely unbeta'd so any mistakes are all my own.


End file.
